Un desamor Un nuevo amor
by sam sasusaku
Summary: Sakura pasa una mala racha en asuntos de corazon, pero un hombre  vuelve a aparecer en su vida. Alguien quien le traera muchas alegrias en la  vida.


Eso de "las relaciones a distancia son muy buenas" es pura mentira. Incitan a la juventud de hoy en día a mantener relaciones que están predestinadas a fracasar en pocos meses. Si, meses. Ni siquiera llegan al año.

Me llamo Sakura Haruno y me acaban de dejar de la peor manera posible. Después de cinco meses de noviazgo con un chico llamado Sasori que yo creía que era perfecto y saldría adelante la relación… Pues bien, estaba total y absolutamente equivocada. Yo creía que iba todo muy bien, me mandaba regalos como osos de peluche y rosas por mi cumpleaños. Hablábamos diariamente por skype, hasta me metí a un juego online para estar con él.

Hace cuatro meses nos vimos por primera vez en persona, durante unos días se quedó en mi casa y claro está, tuvimos relaciones sexuales. Aunque no se si llamarlo así, porque ni él ni yo lleguemos al orgasmo. La razón… él se ofendió y se sintió pequeño cuando yo dije "¿ya está todo dentro?" si señores, dije eso, pero es que me dolía a horrores, era mi primera vez y no sentía mas que dolor. Igual hice mal en preguntar, pero solo quería que parara ese dolor. Y la razón de que yo no llegara a mi preciado orgasmo, fue simple y sencillamente que mientras me penetraba no sentía la más minima pizca de placer. Más bien solo sentía como algo entraba y salía de mí. Tuve que fingir un orgasmo para que parara, y así lo hizo. ¡Grave error! Durante los meses siguientes me estubo echando en cara que al menos uno de los dos llegó al orgasmo, y que no fue él. Pobre ingenuo, yo callándomelo para no bajarle el orgullo que tiene a los infiernos, y él diciendo esas barbaridades.

En fin, iré al grano, desde hacia 2 meses esta relación iba a pique. Cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Él se enfadaba por cosas tontas, como el porque no le regalaba una espada o daga en ese juego al que me enganché. Yo, no le veía la lógica ya que le regalaba otras cosas mucho más caras en el juego, y en la vida real otras tantas cosas.

Hace tan solo una semana, me dijo que era una cría, que no dejaba el ordenador para nada, que andaba de mal humor con todo el mundo si no me dejaban en paz en el ordenador y mas cosas. ¡TODAS FALSAS! Si metía tantas horas al ordenador era por estar con él. No estaba de mal humor con todo el mundo, era él el caprichoso que se enfadaba con todo el mundo si no se hacia lo que él quería. Par acabar con la relación, hizo una video llamada. Cual fue la sorpresa de encontrarme con una escena que no esperaba. Un pelirrojo mirándome con una sonrisa triunfal con una rubia pegada a su cuerpo dándole besos en el cuello. Ahí, en ese momento exacto, fue cuando nuestra relación acabó por completo.

Y ahora estoy aquí, sentaba frente al dichoso ordenador a mis 22 años, siendo animada por gente que considero amigos en ese juego online. Una vida patética, pero al no caer bien a la gente de Konoha me anima bastante ver que al menos a otra gente de otro lugar si les caiga bien.

Me niego rotundamente a tener otra relación por unos años. No se como voy a poder volver a confiar en el sexo opuesto. Se que todos no son como Sasori, pero visto lo visto… cualquiera puede poner los cuernos a la persona que dice que ama.

Necesito cariño, mucho cariño. Y no tengo a nadie quien me lo de. Mi familia falleció hace tres años. Justo en navidades. Valla navidades, me esperaban. Quizás salir de compras me vendría bien, después de todo en la nevera ya no tengo casi comida.

Nada mas estar preparada, salgo de casa en dirección al centro comercial. El camino era corto, pero muy frío. Había nevado la noche anterior y algunas partes del camino estaban heladas. Como era de esperar, hice algunos intentos de caída, pero nada más. Una vez llegado a mi objetivo fui directa a la sección de turrones. Compraría toda clase de turrón que se cruzara por mi camino. Hice unas cuantas compras más, la mayoría dulces. Me avergoncé de mi misma cuando la mujer de la caja me miró con envidia.

- Feliz Navidad señorita. –me dijo la cajera en cuanto cogí las bolsas y me dispuse a salir de aquel lugar. Hice un gesto con la cabeza en señal de gracias y me dirigí a casa.

Después de dos horas plantada enfrente de la tele cambiando una y otra ve de canal, decidí conectarme a skype. Con suerte y encontraría a alguien con quien pasar el rato hablando.

En mi rostro se formó una gran sonrisa al ver a uno de mis contactos ahí, con el iconito en verde. Comenzamos a hablar nada mas puse un icono de alegría.

Valla, nunca me lo había pasado tan bien frente a un ordenador. Habíamos hablado durante horas. Este chico si que era especial, había conseguido quitarme las penas d encima en tan solo un momento.

La verdad es que cuando éramos pequeños fuimos al mismo colegio, él un curso adelantado al mío. Lo único que recuerdo del chico es que su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, que me defendía en el recreo cuando teníamos 5-6 años y que poseía un rostro muy llamativo por la cantidad de pecas que poseía.

La gran sorpresa me llevé cuando me dijo que se había mudado por temas de trabajo. Justamente a Konoha. Con eso deduje que trabajaba en el ayuntamiento u hospital.

Lo invité a mi casa para "recordar viejos momentos". A ambos nos vendría muy bien algo de compañía y a él le pareció buena idea venir a mi casa ya que él recién se había instalado allí. Le pasé mi dirección y numero de teléfono por si se perdía.

Tenia que preparar la cena, en dos horas estaría aquí. Estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Y si en persona no le caía bien? Tonterías, lo que tenga que pasar pasará.

El tiempo pasó volando y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba sonando el timbre. Con paso decidido me dirigí a abrir la puerta de casa. Nada más hacerlo vi a un hombre espectacular. Alto, muy alto, si yo media 1.60 él mediría unos 20 centímetros mas. Pelo desordenado, realmente le quedaba mejor ese corte de pelo que como lo tenia cuando era pequeño. Cuerpo muy muy muy bien formado, o eso parecía bajo la ropa que traía. Piel blanca, un poco mas pálida que la mía, y esos profundos ojos negros que lo hacían ver condenadamente… ¿en que narices pienso?

- Hola Sasuke. –lo salude con una dulce sonrisa y le hice sitio para que entrada a la casa, cogí su abrigo y lo colgué en un perchero. le iba indicando el camino a la sala mientras lo inspeccionaba.

- Hmp. Bonita casa. Te recordaba mas… -comenzó a decir el chico con un gesto en su cara que no supe descifrar.

- ¿Gorda, niña, pegajosa…? –intente terminar su frase, cosa que no funcionó por la sonrisa que puso al oír mis palabras.

- No, más bajita. Nunca me importó tu peso por si te consuela. –dijo sentándose en el sofá mientras yo me dejaba caer a su lado. Logró sacarme un sonrojo con sus últimas palabras.- ¿Qué es de tu vida?

- Bueno, trabajo en el hospital de auxiliar de enfermería. No conseguí acabar la carrera de enfermería ya que mis padres fallecieron y lo único que me dejaron fue la casa y facturas. –Respondí algo apenada, mi sueño era ser enfermera, pero me conformaba con lo que tenia.- poco mas. Creo q ese es el resumen perfecto de parte de mi vida. ¿Y tú, en que trabajas?

- Soy medico, me han trasladado para las consultas de Konoha. –comentó mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Si seguía en ese camino se me haría muy difícil seguir siendo normal. Desde que había entrado en casa, sentía la necesidad de tirarme encima de aquel hombre perfectamente dotado y comérmelo entero.- ¿no tienes novio?

- Mmm… -e de admitir que eso fue muy directo y me pilló por sorpresa. Dejé de mirarle a los ojos y mire mis piernas.- no, hace unos días que ya no tengo. Pero preferiría no hablar del tema, intento olvidarlo. –dije educadamente, él asintió y seguidamente cambiemos de tema.

La cena estuvo riquísima y Sasuke me lo hizo saber. Cada palabra que salía de sus finos labios me parecían la cosa mas bonita del mundo, creo que estoy enfermando. O algo mucho peor… ¿enamorada? Imposible, no, me niego, no puede ser cierto. Ains, se ve tan lindo cuando pone esa sonrisa…

- Creo q es hora de irme, lo pasé muy bien, espero volver a repetirlo pronto. – Dijo levantándose del sofá y ayudándome a mi a hacer lo mismo.- ¿que te parece si este sábado te vienes a mi casa?

- Me parece estupendo. –le sonreí dulcemente.

Nos despedimos y yo cerré la puerta y comencé a pensar. El sábado… era en 2 días. ¡Tenia que buscar algo que ponerse!

Los días pasaron rápido, Sasuke ese mismo día me llamó para confirmar la hora a la que pasaría a recogerme. Nuevamente me encontraba nerviosa. Y no sabía como había llegado al coche del hombre que la volvía loca. Y menos aun el como había llegado al ascensor y mi pregunta es ¿Qué pasó que nos encontrábamos besándonos?

- Sa… Sasuke. –dije nada mas nos separemos para coger aire.

- Perdón, no quería incomodarte. –me dijo separándose de mi mientras me comía con la mirada. Dios, se veía más irresistible que de costumbre.

- No me incomodaste, solo que… -miré al suelo pensando en decir las palabras adecuadas, tardé un rato en encontrarlas y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en la puerta de su casa.- no se si me gusta tener relaciones sexuales, la vez que tuve no sentí nada. –conté avergonzada por lo dicho.

- Hpm. Eso puedo solucionarlo. –me cogió de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo. Entremos a su casa y nada mas cerrar la puerta comenzamos nuevamente a besarnos.

Me recostó en su casa, era cómoda. Con sabanas azul oscuro. Se recostó encima de mi apoyándose en sus codos a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Me besaba en cuello con ansias mientras yo le quitaba la camiseta blanca de cuello alto que tenia puesta. Dios, ese torso esa increíblemente perfecto esos abdominales sin llegar a estar bien desarrollados le hacían ver sexy simplemente estaba en el punto perfecto. Esos brazos fuertes, dan la sensación de protección.

Él hizo lo mismo y poco a poco fue despojándome de cada prenda que tenia puesta. Nos encontrábamos en topa interior, yo encima de él moviendo mi cadera encima de su potente erección. Nos comíamos los labios mientras yo introducía por debajo del boxer negro dos de mis dedos acariciando su glande.

- nnnhhh… -soltó un gemido en mi boca mientras apretaba sus manos en mi trasero y me apretaba más contra su erección. Si seguíamos así tendría mi primer orgasmo.

- Aahhh –no pude evitar gemir cuando sentí como pasaba sus manos por mi cintura y se deshacía de mi sostén. Y menos aun cuando sentí como succionaba mis pezones.

Sasuke se posicionó encima y se quitó el boxer que le tapaba, seguidamente me arrancó la braguita blanca y pasó dos de sus dedos por mi intimidad. Me sentía muy húmeda y la fricción de sus dedos contra mi clítoris me volvía loca de placer.

De un momento a otro él se posicionó entre mis piernas e hizo algo de presión en mi entrada, simulaba embestidas sin llegar a penetrarme. Yo le arañaba la espalda de las oleadas de placer que me hacia sentir. Y en una de esas embestidas se adentró por completo haciéndome gritar su nombre.

Se mantuvo quieto por unos instantes hasta que la incomodidad me abandonó. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, sacando casi todo su miembro fuera para arremeter fuertemente haciéndome gemir.

- aaahhh… madre mía… sigue aaahh maas… mmhhh… -movía mi cadera como me era posible amoldándome a los ahora rápidos movimientos de Sasuke.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, solo estábamos él y yo. Las penetraciones cada vez me parecían más profundas y más fuertes. Me besaba el cuello intercalándolo con pequeños mordiscos.

Estábamos apunto de llegar, sentía como mis músculos internos aprisionaban el pene de Sasuke y como sus gemidos aumentaban al igual que las penetraciones. De un movimiento se sentó en la cama conmigo encima. Una de sus manos se posicionó en mi cadera ayudándome con los movimientos mientras la otra frotaba mi clítoris. De una embestida mas me empujó hacia abajo entrando hasta lo más profundo de mí y soltando su semen dentro a la vez que yo sentía mi orgasmo. Aun con él dentro lo besé en los labios los cuales me correspondieron.

- Increíble. –solo eso pude articular. Quería repetirlo mil veces más, pero me sentía agotada.

- Me encantaría volver a repetir esto en un futuro. –dijo tumbándome en la cama y posesionándose a mi lado.

Yo solo asentí y me abracé a él. Sasuke pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de mis hombros y me acercó aun más a él.

No hacia falta palabras para decir lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro en esos momentos. Nos amábamos, un amor a primera vista, impredecible. Desde esa noche, los dos nos pertenecíamos. Hasta que el destino lo escogiera.


End file.
